Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to low power and high speed integrated circuits in the compound semiconductor field utilizing field effect transistors and more specifically complementary field effect transistors used in concert including enhancement mode self-aligned metal-oxide-compound semiconductor transistors and depletion mode self-aligned metal-oxide-compound semiconductor transistors and methods of materials growth and fabrication of said structures and the ultra large scale integration of said transistors.